


destiny

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Stars, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp, written in the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 13: Written in the starsRayla and Callum knew that their relationship was special.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Kudos: 27





	destiny

There was a lot that could be seen in the stars, a lot that could be said. It was almost as powerful as the impact of spoken words and promises, and even more permanent than any passionate and well preserved handwriting. You couldn’t erase or change them, even with the strongest type of ink, trying to cover up the previous words. The stars were as permanent as the world itself, and they told stories. Many elves even thought that fate itself was written in them, that every human and elf could read their destiny somewhere in the mess of tiny white sparkles that painted the black sky at night.

The sky all life was so familiar with seeing, from the very day they were born. The natural part of life, the proof that it was night whenever it came, the stars bring a guiding light in the pitch black.

And the stars were magic, both metaphorically and for real, having its own arcanum, the most powerful and mysterious of all six. Even after so long, it was shrouded in almost complete mysterious and secrecy, because the rare startouch elves wanting to keep their secrets for themselves.

Rayla and Callum knew that their relationship was special. It broke so many barriers, and they knew their lives were intertwined by fate, and that the stars had foretold the never ending burning love of a human and an elf meant to end a war together. That they were chosen as soulmates long before the creation of the world itself. The stars had a secret language, a song in the sky that truly paired them together, side by side. And they knew that no matter how many years that passed, this would always be their truth, since their love literally was written in the stars.

They would be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
